


【茄巧/ABO】软肋

by Stringless



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: ABO, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stringless/pseuds/Stringless
Summary: 讨厌巧的茄每次都会吃很多Alpha抑制剂（本来他也讨厌自己身上信息素会散发味道这一点）以帮助他的名义（巧觉醒很晚）直接标记他，然后经常欺负巧，跟他左爱却从不让他在跟自己左爱时候高潮，要么是巧快顶点时候抽出来，要么是掐巧性器，大腿，脖子，甚至殴打，用疼痛和麻木延迟高潮，被标记过自己的A操弄到黏湿不堪的巧根本没力气反抗，到后来疼痛也会让他更兴奋。巧不想跟欺负自己的茄做但是完全打不过茄，而且茄标记了他，也救过他很多次，巧也就没有真正拼死抵抗过，每次也都半推半就成了合奸。然后因为茄在床上都很屑，加上演技，两个人时不时战斗后约架，然后重复打不过茄——被茄按在床上欺负的循环。但是茄同样也永远不可能驯化巧。茄每次都会吃很多抑制剂再来欺负巧，他既讨厌自己的信息素，也不愿意让真理和启太郎察觉，在巧身上的标记每次都淡到几乎闻不到。对巧来说，腺体几乎没有这个混蛋的信息素气味当然很好，但茄已经在一次次左爱的当中把自己的信息素留在他的身体里无数次，茄的味道不用去闻，就会停留在他的鼻腔里、身体里，比他能直接闻到的要浓烈有侵略性得多。偶尔在房间里一个人躺着，茄的味道忽然从体内涌上来，会烧得他面红耳赤，皱着眉闷闷不乐地夹紧被子。只是这种程度，茄能闻到，但是并不会理，也不会帮巧解决问题。
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kusaka Masato
Kudos: 2





	【茄巧/ABO】软肋

**Author's Note:**

> 是我流茄巧abo，两个人感情关系比较复杂  
> 巧爷大概有点点ooc  
> 没写完但是我会再改一改写一写的（话说最核心的限制高潮的梗这不是完全没写到吗）

对不明原因发着烧却闹脾气死活不肯去医院的乾巧，真理和启太郎只当是他在犯小孩子脾气。吃过家里的药却几乎没有退下体温，尽管已经是深夜，真理带着一丝愧疚给草加打电话拜托他也来帮忙，以及带新的退烧药过来。

乾巧的棕发被汗打湿，紧贴在滚烫的额头上。他的眼前因高热模糊发黑，只能看到真理和启太郎似乎起身要离开房间。他的喉咙嘴巴干得要命，心里又还是带着别扭什么也说不出来，只能虚弱地摇头，忍受一股头晕眼花的不适。  
“……乾君这么不希望我离开吗……你们放心去休息，我在他这……”  
没有注意到草加之后才假意起身的乾巧摇头的动作被真理和启太郎两个人当做了不要草加离开的信号。两个Beta就这么放心地把乾巧托付给刚加入伙伴行列的草加，毕竟草加大人大量不计前嫌，看起来又善良又有能力！两个人道完晚安后，打着哈欠往各自的房间走。草加在他们身后扶着门笑着，一直看到他们都关上门才转身过来。  
乾巧艰难地喘着气，感觉自己从鼻子吐出来的浊气都是滚烫的。和发烧不同，这种从体内向外翻滚的灼热、焦躁感，像是身体里有一把无法浇熄的火焰，他就是无法承受这些热气的龙，从身体每个毛孔里散发着灼热……以及其他东西。  
总觉得屋里有股淡淡的味道。但是处在意识边缘的乾巧已经彻底无法思考。好像有人站在他的床头挡住了台灯的光。……是草加雅人。乾巧这么想着，眉头皱得更紧；紧接着，他的脖子就被人捏住了。  
那只手比起让他窒息，更像是要捏断他后颈的骨头一样，头上传来的声音异常冷酷（乾巧本人已经无法解读声音里的情绪）：“淫荡肮脏的Omega吗？还真是适合你啊，乾巧。”  
乾巧想说什么，却只能发出一些低低的，野兽般嘶哑的喘息，混沌一片的脑浆里没有什么多余的话语流出。下一刻，他就感觉有一些凉凉的东西洒在了自己嘴唇上。他动了动舌头，把那点来之不易的甘霖胡乱吞进肚里，可是对于高热的病人来说，那一点点水无异于把一杯水倒进整个沙漠。  
头顶又响起那个熟悉的声音，“还想要吗？”乾巧闭着眼，与其说是点头不如说是在枕头上来回蹭着，汗水浸了棉质的枕巾。  
“求我啊。”  
听到这里，乾巧才又睁开眼，视野眩晕着，整个世界仿佛带着无数黑点冲着他的头压迫着倒下来，因发热头晕和缺水，乾巧感到甚至有呕吐感从胸骨柄爬上喉管。说话者草加果然是一个不折不扣虚伪又恨他的混蛋。乾巧忍着恶心感仰头，试图用已经失焦的视线对上草加的，“死都不要。”他闭上了眼睛。  
体内的灼热感已经快要冲破他发热眩晕的感觉。乾巧咬着牙不去思考这股热潮可能会带来什么，他只希望自己能快一些赶走完全没有照顾他的意思的草加。  
那只还握在乾巧脖子上的手终于放开，指尖若有所指地在离开前摩挲着藏在乾巧湿润长发里的某处。更多的水洒在乾巧干裂的嘴唇上，他忍不住发出一声破碎的呻吟，急切地用缺乏水分的舌头刮弄自己粉色的嘴唇，带出更多灼热的喘息。  
乾巧在昏沉间感觉屋里那股难以描述的气息更浓了一点。  
草加发出带着不轻鼻音的哼，声音却几不可闻。他俯下身去，故意把潮湿的热气吹在巧的耳边，拂过湿润的发烧和滚烫的后颈，巧精致的耳廓立刻变得更加深红。“你来求我啊，乾巧。”  
这句轻轻的话像是在巧面前点燃了他自己都不知道的一包炸药，原本与世界的屏障炸了个粉碎，而乾巧不但被冲击力顶翻，甚至还在烟尘中左顾右盼试图寻找原因。紧绷的身体兀地松弛下来——不如说，已经绷到了极限，温热的液体顺着二十年从没注意过的甬道流下，打湿了自己都没察觉的微微抽搐的穴口。随着体液的流出，巧也哼了一声，头失控般往旁边一甩，两手紧紧抓住身侧的被单，用力到指节发白。到底是怎么了呢……巧忍着身体内处古怪的灼热空虚感，用着快把嘴咬破的力气，拼命推动着岩浆般的脑浆寻找答案。那股没有名字的气息早已顺着他的干热鼻腔，沦陷的腺体，甚至身体的每一个毛孔渗进去，紧紧缠绕着他的五脏六腑。  
草加阴沉着脸，扯了扯衣领，不满地瞪着躺在床上挣扎着的乾巧。尽管本人（因为迟钝）没有察觉，但是在草加看来，这小小的房间犹如爆炸一般充满了乾巧讨人厌的信息素的味道，他下意识地后退了两步。啊，是啊，真的非常讨人厌，他都快吐了——尤其是想到，自己快要爆炸的下身此刻只想背叛他冷静的大脑伸进乾巧滚烫又润湿的处女穴里狠狠地搅弄一番，想毫无顾忌地把乾巧做到尖叫啜泣停不下来，看那张令人厌恶却让他的下半身躁动不已想脸露出更多陌生的，被快感包裹不知所措崩坏一般的色气表情，想撞破巧稚嫩的生殖腔口让狭窄脆弱的肉红色通道里填满自己的白精。  
但是他不会跟着乾巧一并沉迷，他的理智和自尊心、他对乾巧的憎恶感不允许。这一次不会，往后的很多回也不会。  
原本只是想让他第一次发情期更难受，然后在心里嘲讽他憋着自己解决了很多次却又不彻底的样子，但草加有了一个折磨乾巧的新主意。反正真理和启太郎也几乎完全闻不出，比起看他偷偷出去找外面愚蠢又管不住下半身的Alpha解决欲望，为什么不自己动手标记这个像雏鸟和小猫幼崽一样茫然无知又饥渴到不行的Omega，跟他玩持久战呢？

“乾君，让我来给你一点小小的帮助吧。”草加原本的表情忽然变了，变得像是他平时在启太郎和真理面前装老好人一样温良，慢慢重新逼近巧。汗水已经顺着长睫毛流入的巧努力眨了眨眼，在看清了草加的表情后迅速试图支起身子，想要防御或逃走……只是因发情高热而发软无力的身体甚至连一下坐直都做不到了。他被草加一推，重重跌回枕头，忍不住发出一声呜咽。“身体很热吧？做Omega真是辛苦啊，一定很难受。”草加假意帮他扯着已经被汗浸湿的白色T恤透气，实则在对方胸前小腹处摸来摸去，点燃了一串情欲的火星。乾巧因草加的小动作眼前又开始模糊发黑，最后残存的倔强意识支撑着他抬起胳膊而不是把身体迎上去贴近那个虚伪的怀抱，抓住了草加向着危险地方滑去的手。可是他却没有阻止草加不安分动作的力气。“放，手……”  
草加一只膝盖压在对方的一条腿上，原本已经滑到下腹的手轻松地抵御住腕部来自乾巧的阻力，撩起如它的主人一样已经被蹂躏得不成样子的T恤，有意无意地擦过浅棕色的顶端，身子向前探去。乾巧下意识地偏过头，他再次闻到那股淡到闻不出具体味道，却勾着他比一般人类要灵敏得多的嗅觉的气息，哄骗他耽溺其中，缴械投降。  
这个味道是草加的信息素。我怎么这么迟钝，这个混蛋就是一直吃抑制剂的Alpha……乾巧懊恼地想着，脸颊因现在尴尬的姿势以及对方几乎就在他鼻子旁边的腺体而又红了几分。他想推开草加的身体，却只怕此刻会变成一个半推半就却主动的拥抱。  
他的手终于落在草加的身上的时候，乾巧忽然感到一阵轻柔的风吹进来。草加低头故作惊讶，却还在他身上不下来，“怎么了乾君？我看你好像很热的样子，想帮你开一下窗户，不借一下力我够不到把手。”巧把手悻悻收回，脸上又浮现平时对启太郎和真理生气的幼稚表情，把头偏向墙，闷闷地哼了一声。草加倒是有些新鲜，乾巧会对朋友当面耍小脾气，倒是极少在他面前如此。  
现在屋里属于乾巧的味道淡了不少，草加感觉理智和控制感终于回笼。他慢吞吞地打算从乾巧身上下来，低头抽身时用嘴唇擦过对方那处藏在发丝间已经微微肿起的腺体。乾巧像是被惊吓到的猫一样身子猛地弹起，小声叫喊，揉紧了指缝里的被单。草加把嘴角的微笑藏起来——实际上对于在场唯一一个意识模糊观众来说，已经几乎没有必要了——彻底从乾巧身上下来，轻松地躲过了对方乱挥的软弱的拳头。

“如果你不，打算帮我……我就……”草加带着居高临下的表情截断了他的话头，“你就打算怎么办呢，乾巧？我倒是很想看看你还有什么办法来解决。”  
要他在草加面前自慰实在是太羞耻了。  
“要你管？不帮忙就给我出去！”巧的声音因情欲异常沙哑，抓起床上的抱枕向草加丢去。  
草加轻松躲开了抱枕攻击，一把抓住他的手。“乾巧，我可以陪你在这胡闹一晚上，反正问题不解决困扰的也是你自己。大概明早启太郎和真理就会带着可悲地开着两腿上下流水而失水高热休克的你去医院到所有人的面前了吧。那个姓马场的，他也会来看到你这副样子。”  
“那你就……”巧说到一半忽然愣住。这是草加的陷阱吗？说来说去只是想让他说出类似来操我这种话。  
巧深呼吸了一下，试图减缓眼前发黑的晕眩。血液里荷尔蒙翻涌的感觉让他比平时要冲动得多。也许发情期并没有他想的那么严重，如果他让草加帮自己去买抑制剂，自己随便解决一下的话，也许他明天就能退烧，甚至自己去医院……  
“可以帮我去买点抑制剂吗？”他忍着燥热，尽可能平静地说。  
“你真是比我想的还缺乏常识呢，”草加故意夸张地挑眉，“无论哪种性别的抑制剂都是严格管制的药品，需要出示自己的性别身份证明或者是医生处方才能取得。你从没关注过这方面的两性知识吧？如果你在刚有症状的时候及时就医，就不会有这种麻烦事了。”  
又一条可能的出路被堵死了。巧烦躁地把汗湿的棕发往脑后捋。草加则是在不远不近的距离冷静地观察着他的一举一动，看起来完全没有被他的激素影响的样子。受到情绪影响，体内又不是时候地涌上一阵强烈的热潮。巧皱紧眉头闭上眼，忍耐着触电般的酥麻从脊柱蚁行至头顶，几乎把嘴里的软肉咬烂，汗水从脖颈处滑落，打湿了身下的床单。  
他也就错过了草加喉结明显的移动。早已因狭小空间里初熟的Omega陷入易感期的Alpha，也在用浑身的力气抵御直接把他按在床上猛干的兽欲冲动。

他实在忍不下去了。欲望像是炉子上滚开的水，没完没了地在他的体内翻滚冒着灼热的气泡。他一把拉过被单遮住自己，用颤抖的手急急忙忙解开裤子——草加知道他在发情可是完全没有帮他换衣服的意思，所以他还穿着外裤，尽管因为分泌的蜜液早已溻湿一片，跟内裤一起紧紧地裹住他的性器。连扯下外裤的时间都没法等待，就这样把手伸进内裤里，直接插进像过熟果子一样糜烂多汁的后穴，急不可耐地胡乱捅着自己。像女人一样秀气的手指和长指甲差点把娇嫩的肉壁剐出血，同战斗受伤不同，尖锐的刺痛感像针一样刺破了那层朦胧的快感。他低声咒骂一句，这种胡乱摩擦带来的快感比起身体庞大的缺口，完全是杯水车薪。可是要他去求草加，不如让他去死。他用另一只手生涩地握住性器上下撸动，廉价的快感像涨潮时的浪一下淹没了他，可是迅速退却了，只留下湿漉和空虚感。叫人眼前发黑的高潮没能解决任何问题。他像跳出缸的鱼拼命喘着气，穴道因过度的渴望抽搐着夹紧了其中的手指。紧接着抠挖的动作带来更多疼痛，却也引起更多渴望。  
“自己解决的感觉怎么样？”连草加的脸都变得模糊。  
“……”巧抽出黏湿一片的手，没有说话。  
“需要我帮忙吗？”这场斗争实在太漫长，对于两个箭在弦上的两个人而言都是。连草加的耐心也快燃尽了。  
巧在模糊的视野里盯着草加，眼神失焦而不自知。“啊。”他的嗓子完全哑了。  
“乾君，你这是求人的态度么？”草加解开袖扣把衣袖挽得平平整整，完全看不出是要跟对方发生关系的架势，两手撑在乾巧身侧给对方施压。身下的男人已是快要失去意识的样子，全身各处都泛着不自然的红。“如果要求人帮忙，就拿出态度来啊，我可是看在真理求我的份上才一直陪你待在这里的。”  
这个混蛋，轻飘飘地说得好像这一切都是他的责任一样。巧气得磨牙，可是不得不承认依靠对方是眼下最简单有效的办法。  
“帮……帮帮我吧。”巧不情愿的声音挤作一团。  
“你说什么，我完全听不清诶。”草加露出蛇盯着猎物的眼神，俯视着乾巧。  
“求你……帮帮我，草加……”沙哑的求饶声近乎呜咽，他在被单下握紧双拳，指甲深深扎进掌心。不得不把自尊在最讨厌的人面前揉碎，巧比以往更厌恶自己的身体——变成奥菲以诺，分化成Omega，不停失控，到底为什么会这样啊！！

“我想你这里也没有医用橡胶手套之类的东西吧。”草加故意闪过一丝明显的厌恶，慢慢揭开巧身上的被单，把手攥在跳动着淌出先走汁的性器上。“就算是看在真理的面上，你也要好好补偿我。”  
已经放弃尊严的巧自暴自弃地说，“不是那里……是，下面。拜托。”他抬手遮住自己的表情。  
草加捏住有些瘪下去的囊袋揉搓起来，“这里？要人帮忙就要给出明确的指示啊，这是做为成年人的常识吧。”  
长这么大第一次有人这样摆弄自己的身体。平时连跟人肢体接触都很抗拒的巧消化着这股陌生的感觉。混杂着不输给洁癖草加的厌恶和羞耻感，却很快被燃尽表皮，露出情欲的里。  
“是后面……我的，后穴……”声音依然糊作一团。草加这次一反常态没有刁难他，而是掏出纸巾擦了擦手，再把手插进一团糟的穴道，有节奏地轻轻搅动。  
巧只能咬紧嘴唇不要叫得太大声。肉穴抽动两下，贪婪地吞吃着附着Alpha荷尔蒙的异物——即使把手全部擦干，皮肤表面也会留下汗液中的荷尔蒙——吐出一大股滚热的淫水，饥渴地寻求着更多、更多的荷尔蒙注入其中。他晃动胯部，向着草加的手撞去，但对方牢牢按住了他。控制狂……巧没有精力抱怨，只得把腿分得更开。  
深埋其中的两指张开，灵活地戳弄着随着动作绞紧的嫩滑肠肉。在压抑的呻吟和持续不断的水声里。乾巧的味道在屋里再次弥漫开来，即使开着窗通风，这浓度也过头了。草加的呼吸也逐渐变得粗重，手上的动作也变得粗暴。但他有信心对方比他还沉不住气。  
虽然得到了外界的刺激，但身体还是叫嚣着想要更多Alpha激素的抚慰浇灌，尤其是正有一个Alpha在自己面前，却只给予自己少得可怜的这一点的时候。他想和对方湿吻，想让草加舔弄后颈肿胀的腺体，把情动的汗液抹在自己身上，想要对方把能射出来的东西全部融进自己身体里……那寡淡的信息素和荷尔蒙召唤着他脑内沉睡的角落，让他想要像狼一样撕咬对方的腺体，更想伏在对方身下任其破坏、掠夺、再填满。野兽一般原始而强烈的欲望让巧差点现出狼形态。他神志不清地把手伸向那根散发着最浓烈气息的肉棒，却只能停留在草加的裤扣附近。  
“草加……操我，求你……”  
———————————（车子没发动就开走的分界线）————————————  
“呜……草加，草加……”高潮后情热却没有被扑灭，反而更烧得混混僵僵的乾巧阻止草加的抽离，双腿更紧地缠着草加的腰，把头埋进草加的脖颈，抑制不住的生理性泪水打湿了对方的肩膀和锁骨，用力抓着肩胛骨的手几乎在对放身上留下青紫的指痕，即使是Omega他也是个刚成年的年轻男人。  
本应狠狠扒掉乾巧缠上来的碍事四肢的草加应该把已经利用完的乾巧甩开，看他在污秽得无处躺的床褥上，在情欲里痛苦地挣扎。可是乾巧恶心的信息素几乎就凑在他的鼻尖，不要命地往草加这里钻，闻起来让人失去理智。草加只是红着眼睛把巧从他身上撕下来，无视了那些污秽不堪以及对乾巧的憎恶，把他扔进床铺翻了个身，然后狠狠地直干进去。  
————————————

“让我标记你吧，乾巧。这件事就是我们两个之间的秘密，要不要对别人说随你。对于如此高龄才分化而更加不稳定的你来说，难道不是一个很划算的选择吗？”  
还没等草加吐出更多说辞，情潮未消、红着眼睛的乾巧用手挡住脸说，“随你喜欢吧。”一副身体全凭他摆弄的样子。本以为可以多戏弄羞辱对方两句的草加像是挥拳却打在空气上，但还是忍不住因身下男人第一次这么放弃自己，在自己面前袒露身体的样子兴奋起来。都是万恶的Alpha激素，草加这么想着，可是身体擅自动了起来，粗暴地把巧翻了个面，拨开头发露出肿胀的腺体，用力咬了上去，再次挺起的阴茎硬硬地戳在乾巧的股间。  
不知是触动这个傲娇哪一根难以理解的神经，乾巧真的一点没有反抗对方的动作，只是在草加咬破腺体注入稀薄的信息素时，咬着枕头发出了一声濡湿的呜咽，把手伸向下腹想要纾解下身再次漾起的渴求。  
草加一把拽住巧妄图自行解决的手甩在一边，抓住对方的胯用力到骨节发白，对准膨胀的欲望往自己身上一按。情欲未尽的巧连撑住身体或者咬住嘴唇的力气都没有了，暗哑地呻吟着，像玩具一样被草加抱着操弄。  
“草加！呜，那里……不行！”深深抽插了几次，草加就感受到了穴道里那个已经微微开合的小口。乾巧已经为他准备好了。没等巧挣扎，涨成紫红的肉伞就硬挤开了脆弱的腔口，顺着窄窄的小嘴往腹腔深处干去。生殖腔和肠道的爽滑吞吃感不同，那退化的男性器官狭窄而极软，感觉用力操下去会撕裂内壁；又像真空一样紧紧包裹着性器，时不时流出一小股淫水。那个平时浑身是刺的乾巧的体内竟然藏着这样的好地方。草加低吼着咬住乾巧的肩膀，按着小腹侵犯着已然不用于交合的穴肉。巧的腿都软了，膝盖打着抖，软泥一样想要向前瘫下，却被草加一次次拉向后操干，因小腹深处过量的痛和快感微微抽搐的指尖想要抓住什么，有些长的指甲在床单上抓挠，浮现青筋的手背这时才给这双秀气漂亮的手增加了一丝男人的感觉。粗大的肉棒强硬地开拓着软肉，每一次插入都比上一次更深。和那种往上顶到结肠拐角的感觉不同，这次像是在他的肚子里开了个洞搅弄着他的腹腔，巧甚至被顶到快干呕，眼冒金星。想要怒骂滚出去，但话到嘴边都被肢解成意义不明的促音和喘息。想要每一次都操到最深处，想要被Alpha的精液射满，想要这个人标记自己……他的身体叫嚣着，同Alpha媾和、融为一体的愿望攀升至顶点。

尽管理智不停拒绝着、厌恶着草加的体温、触摸和一次次的交合，但身体像是坏掉的水龙头一样，情欲的爱液满溢而出，把房间里的两个人一并包围吞没，而且怎么都无法平息那股想要融为一体的滚烫欲望，叫嚣着更多、更多，更加用力地填满他的身体，甚至是填满男性Omega半退化的生殖腔。两个相互厌恶的人，在纯然激素的作用下（至少两个人都如此认为）饥渴地以对方为食，撕咬着血肉一次次重复着侵犯和吞入上动作，像月圆之夜现出原形的两只怪物。不，也许他们，至少他自己，本来就是凶猛丑陋的动物。纵使他对自己的身份并不在意……奥菲与人类，稀少的Alpha&Omega与大多数的Beta，那些隔阂与秘密织成一张黑色的铁网，把他和短暂依存着的伙伴越隔越远。  
而草加在这种情况下也能自持并且掌控局面，即使是用药的结果，不像他……乾巧的鼻腔酸涩想着，战斗要对方来擦屁股，这种时候也放下尊严去祈求对方来操自己。在这种时候在激素的作用下，心里冷硬的围墙忽然被冲破，长期的孤独感和自厌决堤，他居然像个多愁善感的女孩一样掉了眼泪。他抬手遮住眼睛，尽管草加看不到，在被对方顶得支离破碎的喘息中小心地不露出鼻音。

———————————（车子没发动就开走的分界线）————————————  
草加悄悄从兜里掏出Alpha抑制剂咽下。从前期待着真理分化成Omega又怕自己露出什么丑态的草加有计划分批次地买了很多抑制剂，最后竟然养成了感觉激素水平上升血液上涌就吃抑制剂镇静情绪的习惯。即使现在有了自己标记的Omega，不，应该说，因为对方是乾巧，反而更是如此。他体内的荷尔蒙常年维持在不比无性别一般的Beta高多少的水平，平时又会喷很多气味中和剂，恐怕只有上仪器才能测出真正的性别。和保持这种习惯的草加做爱、内射一次，乾巧其实得不到太多Alpha的激素，但是两个人身体纠缠在一起时，贴近草加的腺体和皮肤，草加身体里那个被关在笼子的凶猛的Alpha怪物所蕴含的可能性的宝库，常常让乾巧想要得发疯。所以每次做后乾巧身体里都会残存着不少Omega发情残存的余烬，只消一点火就会猛烈续燃，只是他跟草加一样，两个人彼此心知肚明地较劲，即使每天都翻滚在一张床上体液交换，也绝不会把最真实亦最脆弱的一面露给对方，像是两头殊死搏斗的野兽——只是是在性上，在那短暂却过于欢愉的小小死亡之中。

但不得不说，感谢草加采取的标记方针，巧的生理周期从一开始就很稳定，尽管巧这么晚分化，这件事竟然就这么平淡过去且瞒了下来。同为Alpha的海棠闻到过启太郎身上淡淡的味道，也只当是启太郎新的邂逅，还跟他开了半天玩笑，启太郎只是跟着哈哈地笑着一头雾水，完全没有把Omega和乾巧联系在一起。

Alpha没有固定的发情期，所以草加从物理层面来讲并不需要主动找乾巧发泄。尽管在草加看来，乾巧是一个绝佳的发泄对象（甚至不是炮友），他干净，安全，方便，而且最重要的是，绝对沉默。他很清楚乾巧绝对不会纠缠他或者表现出蛛丝马迹的痴迷，也绝不会向任何人提起两人的真实性别，或者他们之间的小秘密，连草加故意留在他身上的伤——无论是打架还是做爱时候留下的——都会被乾巧烂在肚子里，默默忍受。  
是出于可笑的自尊吗？从他分化的那天夜里哑着嗓子求草加操进来的时候起，从他被Kaixa救了的无数次起，乾巧在草加雅人面前就没有任何尊严可言。尽管两个人相看两相厌，但他确信平日里像只爱闹脾气的猫一样被启太郎和真理养在店里的乾巧本人比他自己更清楚地认识到这些。那么是为什么呢？也许还因为他很傻。草加不愿去想那一瞬略过心头的，“其实他逞强也一定要在自己面前压抑的理由或许同我的一样”这个答案。

如果没有相互需要的性，也许这两个人永远不会有这样深的碰撞，在风波过后，收起外露的獠牙和尖爪，作为人类各自淡入原本的人生轨迹。可是Alpha和Omega天性上的强烈吸引像是锁链一样把两个处在磁极两侧的人紧紧捆在一起。还有什么联系比血肉之间的更为紧密难分呢？白天共同洒落的鲜血，夜里交融斑驳的体液，都是同样滚热的，足以把同样抗拒温度的两个人灼伤。  
——————————————————————  
但作为单身男大学生，还是一个会受Omega激素影响而发情的Alpha，草加雅人也有躁动不堪的欲望。但他不想去找乾巧，给对方留下话柄，哪怕这件事只是二人之间汹涌的暗潮。他拿出自己平时清洗干净收好的Tenga，在绝对安全的时间里谨慎使用。他的室友们都想象不到草加社长居然也有这种东西，他敢肯定。温度适中的热水浇在精悍的后背，轰隆作响的排风抽走一切可疑的味道。回荡在浴室里的低沉喘息声被水声风声掩盖，草加一手撑着白色瓷砖一手在身下抽动着。这里干净又安全，尽管不算舒服，但最易清理，是最佳的自慰地点，只有在这种地方草加才会露出真实的自己，直面身体里的欲望。  
只有在这里，或者乾巧的卧室。闭上眼的草加一怔，不知什么时候开始把那个人的卧室也默认为（泄欲）安全的地方了。启太郎的家虽然老一点，但是隔音效果还不错，加上两个人除了分化失控的那一晚外，几乎都会憋足劲抑制自己的声音，打肿脸也要充游刃有余的样子，两个人尽管不算和谐，甚至脱下衣服后都可能推搡挥拳，却都不约而同地沉默着继续这个秘密。深夜锁上乾巧的房门，仿佛进入了只属于两个人的秘密空间。草加被自己的想法恶心到了，嗤笑了一下，随后嘴角被更深层涌动着的欲望抻平抿紧。脑子里关于那个人的画面像开闸的洪水般涌出。  
被连续顶到好地方时一定固执地用手去挡或者把脸埋在枕头里，拒绝露出已经快要融化的表情，流淌着汗水透着点点红色的瘦削脊背或者胸膛，作为男人过分细瘦的腰，像摩托车把一样具有绝佳手感又敏感的胯骨，咬烂嘴唇也藏不住的颤抖呻吟声，饥渴地吞咽超出承受能力的肉棒的湿热穴道，退化了但过分容易被撞开的生殖腔口……同乾巧做爱时都未曾真正留意过的细节逐渐连成有声可动的旖旎画面，像是怎么关也关不掉的病毒界面，占据了草加的心智，脑内近乎癫狂的灼热感把他的理智几乎全烧成灰。  
于是他也咬着牙狠狠地念着乾巧的名字作为回应，自认为仇恨和厌恶的声音凝成一道暗河，然而，许微鞠手一淘，未经沉淀的渴望、酸楚和占有欲便会捧满掌心。乾巧是他标记的omega，是一个彻头彻尾的任性笨蛋，是一只猫——但更是一头狼，他永远不会属于草加雅人。  
说得好像他想要一样，这种关系，这个……混蛋！草加在脑内用力干着乾巧，让荷尔蒙上涌的巨浪将心头浮现的多余泡沫击碎，有力的腰身向前冲刺耸进手里紧紧攥着的器具。浊白的液体很快填入其中，然而直到不应期的阴茎再也射不出一滴，草加才喘着气把Tenga拔下来，在热水里冲淋身体，看着被热气打得温热的精像是从乾巧的大腿间滴落，像蛛丝一样带着奇妙的粘稠感落在地上，然后一切污秽都立刻被清水卷走，不留一丝痕迹。  
如果继续使用Kaixa腰带，自己总有一天也会像这样消失得了无痕迹吗？也许某人正会为此高兴吧。草加没有像以往一样立刻冲洗法器，而是陷入贤者时间特有的散漫而不快的思绪之中，嘴角露出一个毫无笑意的扭曲微笑。  
一定是被乾巧下作的信息素影响了。这一点都不像他。愣神的时间并不算长，草加快速将Tenga冲洗干净放在一边，在已经开始变凉的水中捋了一把头发。

尽管两个人从没有达成什么一致意见，但是战斗却意外配合得很好，而且从巧分化的那天夜里，两个人的身体就格外契合。也许这就是草加像强迫症一样拼命拒绝乾巧跟他一起高潮的原因。在他偏执的想象里，应该只有真理一人跟他是如此灵肉契合的，至少可以让他真正放松下来，展示最真实的一面……可在万千人之中，偏偏存在的这个人是最令人厌恶的乾巧。  
深夜中维持着秘密的两个人，撕咬着彼此的血肉，尽管看似无法共处，却将那些吞吃下的部分一点点与自己的交融，月光下的交合将自己的软肋不情愿地暴露给对方。

害怕袒露感情，害怕产生依赖，一旦这样做了，好像名为自我的塑像就会从一角开始慢慢支离破碎。无法拥抱彼此的野兽，今夜也在用交合代替爱意和话语表达最原始最强烈的感情。就算是最有包容心的人，也不会把那种情感称为爱。  
爱对于野兽来说是一种奢侈品。  
爱就是故作坚强的野兽们最致命的软肋。


End file.
